


even if it leads nowhere

by mentalfiction



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Shipwreck, Survival, based on The Blue Lagoon, its so cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is SO loving towards harry, more tags will be added, they’ll be really inexperienced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalfiction/pseuds/mentalfiction
Summary: Even if it Leads NowhereAt the ages of 8 and 10 two boys, Harry and Louis are stranded on a tropical island after trouble in the waters and their cruise ship had become wrecked. As they grow older, unfortunately growing with their childish acts and thoughts due to not being around any adults or education, they learn how to survive with each other and through the natural obstacles and mishaps of life.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will be based on the blue lagoon and yes, they’ll only be 8 and 10 in the prologue lmao they’ll be teenagers growing up throughout the story.
> 
> please note that since they havent had further education and havent been near adults, they’ll still have childlike actions and vocabulary. they still believe in santa, the easter bunny, etc.
> 
> im really excited for this and i hope you guys enjoy it<3

prologue

* * *

It all started with a drop of rain.

With the drop of rain, there became more and more as they rapidly poured down onto the cruise ship. Right then, it wasn’t a huge deal. Though it became a huge deal when the ship had started to bounce up and down onto the waves as they became higher.

Bambi, green eyes looked around in fright as people were shrieking in fear, trying to hold onto the walls as the ship became wreckless with the waves. All hell broke loose when the sound of glass was broken, coming from one of the windows.

Water started to pile in gradually as the waves continued to get higher and it rained so much harder than it had been before and little Harry looked up into his mom’s eyes full of hopelessness and fear.

“Mummy,” Harry had whined, “are we gonna die?”

Anne was holding onto Harry tightly with one arm while the other gripped hard onto the walls and she looked down at Harry, tears beginning to make her eyes glassy as she realized she might lose her boy, her baby.

“You won’t die, I promise.”

_You_ won’t die, I promise.

Then the ship was almost full of water as it begun to sink and all of the wood and other parts of the boat started to break apart, exposing them to the humid outside. Harry was out of his mother’s arms and onto a huge wooden plank and he was holding on so tight to the wood so he wouldn’t fall into the water, no sign of his mom.

It was so much for little Harry that he couldn’t even let out a cry, a noise, anything and he felt his vision turn to darkness as he felt a warm, wet presence next to his.

When he had woken up, his eyes were still closed but he felt grainy softness under his body. It was so warm from the sun and it felt like a blanket. It was exciting until he felt grains of sand in his mouth and he started to cough.

His eyes opened to the sight of something so beautiful. There were palm trees, the ocean that would gradually reach up to his toes when a wave hit was bright blue and so clear he can see the bottom, and the fresh hair felt so good against his face. His focus was on the beautiful setting was cut off when he heard a groan and a bunch of rustling.

“Hey, you!” A voice, sounding like it belonged to a young boy, had called and Harry heard the sound of feet pressing against sand slowly coming closer and louder until he saw a pair of feet in front of him.

Harry rubbed his eyes to see more clearly and he looked up to see a boy, who seemed a bit older from his prominent features. His skin was golden tan and the sun reflected on his cheekbones and shoulders, casting a bright, shining glow and when Harry was able to see closer, he saw a pair of bright, blue-tinted glass eyes staring down at him and they held confusion and the feeling of being uneasy, topped with long, dark eyelashes and on the top of his head was caramel brown hair.

“Hello, I’m Harry!” Harry chirped, and the boy above him was confused on why this little boy was happily greeting himself despite having just been in a shipwreck.

The older boy gulped, trying to coat the dryness in his throat, “Do you know where we are?”

Harry shaked his head, “No, I don’t. I’m sorry,” he sighed and grabbed handfuls of sand, enjoying the way it slipped in between his fingers and back onto the ground.

“Well, we need to find a place out of here, kid,” the older boy reached his hand out for Harry, “I’m Louis,” and Harry grabbed onto Louis’ hand, pulling himself up to stand on his feet. And that very moment when the two boys had met would be the most important part of their lives.


	2. 1. Holidays and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to what life is like for Louis and Harry, and how it’s slowly becoming a problem due to raging hormones and their brains and bodies developing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1!
> 
> heres a few things
> 
> • chapters will be short for now due to the first few just showing what life is like for louis and harry
> 
> • harry and louis are extremely innocent so there will be times when they’ll be curious of each other’s bodies and behaviors
> 
> • once again, they are still in their 8 and 10 year old mindset. they don’t understand the concept of maturity because they haven’t had further education and haven’t been around adults.
> 
> • another thing i forgot to mention is their age. they are whatever you want to be but older than 13 since im thinking of them in their mid teens (im 15 so similar to my age)
> 
> i hope you guys really like this story. i’ll update it as much as i can!
> 
> dont forget to leaves kudos and comment! <3

chapter 1

* * *

“Louis! Lou, Louis, wake up! It’s the day!”

The air was hot, but not humid. It was warm like standing in front of a fireplace, the scorching heat slightly burning your face, but they weren’t inside a nice home with shelter.

“Louis, come on! Santa came!”

Strong, slightly smaller hands pushed away the beaming, younger boy in front of them, “Harry, five more minutes please,” he grumbled, rolling over onto his other side to get comfortable. He could feel the heat of the sun burning through his eyelids and he can see red from the bright sunlight.

“Louis, please? I promise, we can go check the stockings and you can go back to sleep.”

The older teenager sighed and opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep as he sat up. He stretched his body, visible muscles contracting in his back and chest and Harry couldn’t help but to look at them, his tummy began to feel fuzzy.

“Okay,” Louis looked over at Harry, smiling fondly, “Let’s go see what Santa brought,” and Louis knew that Santa wasn’t real, despite his ten-year-old mindset. He just wanted to make Harry happy and content. His boy.

Harry giggled eagerly and grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him up and basically dragging him over to the thick palm tree leaves that were hanging on two wooden poles by their hut, and Louis couldn’t help but be surprised that Harry was stronger than him. Bigger hands, broader shoulders, taller.

Louis grabbed his ‘stocking’ and he handed the other one to Harry. They were both full of pearls and when Harry reached into his, grabbing them and looking at them in awe, so clearly fascinated, Louis had the biggest smile on his face over the fact that he was successful with his achievement.

“Louis! Pearls! They remind me,” Harry held one up, closing one eye as he moved it in front of his eyes so that it was like if it it was next to Louis’ fond filled ones, “of your eyes, but your eyes are bluer.”

Louis felt like his tummy was beginning to get fuzzy because whenever Harry said nice things about him, he would feel warm all over and as if his face was on fire, and he did think that Harry was pretty. Louis’ mom would normally call someone like Harry ‘handsome’, but Louis thought Harry was really, really pretty. Prettier than handsome.

Seeing Harry all happy when receiving his gift reminded Louis of the times when it was himself and his little sister running over to the Christmas tree, eagerly ripping the presents open. He missed that so much.

“When my mummy comes to get us, you can spend Christmas with us, it’d be great!” Harry emitted, the sounds of pearls rattling coming from his closed fist.

And Louis was mature enough to know that wasn’t going to happen.

***

A few days go by, usually like their normal days of playing around in the sand, looking for anything to use as clothes, picking the sweet berries nearby and eating them. But today was going to be a day full of angry teenage hormones.

It all started when Harry and Louis were standing next to each other and Harry began to realize that he was bigger and broader than Louis and that made Harry holler in excitement.

“Louis! I’m bigger than you,” Harry used his hand to compare their heights, “that means I’m older than you.”

Harry was ecstatic but Louis was far from that. Louis had such an angry grimace on his face when he realized that Harry was infact bigger than him, but Louis will always be older.

“That doesn’t mean you’re older than me,” he hit Harry’s chest with his small finger, “stop being a liar.”

Harry’s wide grin turned into a scowl, “Don’t call me a liar! You’re just mad that you can’t cuddle me at night anymore!”

“You take that back!” Louis snarled.

Harry put on a goofy face and started running around in circles just to taunt Louis, “I’m bigger, stronger, taller, and better than Louis! He can eat my dirt!—“ Harry was cut off when a coconut was thrown at his head and he fell to the ground flat on his back, a cloud of sand erupting from underneath him.

Louis gasped after a few moments and ran over to Harry, kneeling above him, “I’m so sorry, Harry! I didn’t mean to,” He cradled Harry’s prominent jaw in his small hands and they were pushed off when Harry got up angrily and swiped a slap across Louis’ delicate face.

Louis held onto his stinging cheek as Harry got up and stomped back over to their hut and tears began to fill up in his beautiful, blue eyes. He huffed and crossed his arms as he got up and walked over to their hut where Harry was sulking in the corner.

“I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You can be older than me if you want,” Louis apologized, feeling the sun hit his back as he stood in the entrance of the hut.

Harry sighed and wiped his eyes from the wetness that was there, “It’s okay, Louis, I forgive you,” he got up from the corner and walked over to Louis, standing in front of him, “you can still cuddle me by the way, even though your smaller than me.”

And Louis wouldn’t be lying at all if he said that his tummy became fuzzier than before. 


	3. 2. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s still the beginning and we only know a little about Louis and Harry. This chapter shows their childlike side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

chapter 2

* * *

“Hazza! Come here, look!”

Harry jolted up at the sound of his name and ran over to Louis, “What? What is it?”

Louis grinned and pointed over at a large coconut, “Look! That’s the biggest coconut I’ve ever seen,” he laughed.

“It looks like your head,” Harry said as he walked over to it, picking it up and cradling it into his hands.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and felt around his head, “Eh, I don’t think so. Good obser-“ he had a hard time coming up with the word, “obser-observation,” he smiled widely.

Harry sat down on the sand and began to inspect the coconut. Louis felt the fuzzy feeling in his tummy again as he stared at Harry and he frowned, looking down at his stomach, “Stop it,” he whispered to it, patting it lightly.

“I wanna decorate it,” Harry declared, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him over to a small patch of flowers, “maybe if we decorate him, he’ll talk.”

“Him?” Louis questioned.

Harry nodded, dark chocolate curls bouncing, “Yeah,” he grabbed a bunch of yellow flowers and began to connect the stems together by weaving them, creating a circle that resembled a crown. Once he finished, he placed it around the coconut.

“How did you do that?” Louis asked, taking the coconut into his hands and carefully moving it around to look at the ring of flowers around it.

“Gemma taught me,” Harry said, beaming with pride, “maybe when Mummy comes back to get us, Gemma can teach us more stuff.”

Louis ignored Harry’s words, feeling a pain in his chest at the reminiscing of his own family, “do you wanna play now?” 

“Yeah, let’s wrestle!” Harry tackled Louis into the ground, using as much of their strength to pin each other down to the ground. Happy, playful laughter erupted from their mouths, hyperfocusing on each other.

It was when Harry had pinned Louis down into the sand, the dust cloud of sand created from their playful antics settling back down into the air and becoming thinner, when he noticed how blue Lous’ eyes were. They were more than the bluest, clear ocean. They were like outer space, from which Harry remembers seeing during reading time back when he went to school, because there were so many things beyond those blue eyes, but Harry didn’t know what to think of it. 

Louis, on the other hand, noticed how green Harry’s were. They reminded him of his mother’s emerald ring, and he missed his mother so much. They reminded him of the palm trees and little stubs of grass, the shrubs and little green plants that surrounded them. His tummy felt fuzzy again for the umpteenth time, but the fuzzy feeling was radiating all over. 

Their trance was cut off by a muffled giggle that erupted from behind Harry’s hand and Louis perked up at the sound, smiling when Harry’s giggles turned into continuous laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked, the outer corners of his eyes crinkling from smiling so wide. Harry shook his head and poked Louis, yelling ‘tag!’ Then, he ran off and Louis chased him around the island.

After hours of endless frolicking in the sand and grass, they ate their food, which was fish and some berries, and went up to their hut to get ready for bed.

Harry sat crisscross on the floor and was staring at the coconut. Louis noticed and he tilted his head,

“Why are you having a staring contest with the coconut?”

Harry turned around, looking at Louis and shrugged, “I’m trying to see if he’ll move or talk. I wish he could,” he pouted. Louis walked over and sat down next to Harry, “maybe if you gave him a name, he’ll talk,” he suggested.

Harry pursed his lips, tapping his finger against his chin in thought, beaming when he finally came up with a name, “Richie! His name will be Richie.” He smiled and grabbed a stray palm tree leaf and rested it over Richie, “this is so you can stay warm all night, Richie.”

And once they had settled down to go to sleep, Harry didn’t have to know that Louis had moved Richie from his spot just a wee bit to make Harry believe that his wish had came true.


	4. Chapter 3. Pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that needs to be said is that Harry recalls a memory from Pinocchio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a funny chapter that gradually gets sad. enjoy!
> 
> also quick disclaimer: ive decided to make harry 16 and louis 18, ya know like in the x factor days. i think with them being dumb and innocent makes it seem like theyre younger im sorry about that ifndnfnek

chapter 3

* * *

In the middle of the tropical island, there were cliffs on the sides of a clear river. The ripples of water sparkled from the shining of the sun rapidly. That’s where Harry and Louis currently were, stark naked and washing their bodies.

Tney went on different sides of the river so they could have some privacy, but Harry accidentally, and the pure teen swore he didn’t mean to, looked up and saw Louis’ tan, wet body. He couldn’t help but to stare at the muscles contracting in his back and his round bum.

Suddenly, it began to feel weird in between Harry’s legs. It felt like... a straining feeling. He reluctantly looked down and his eyes nearly flung out when he noticed that his boy parts were different.

Harry let out a loud scream, echoing against the walls of the rocky cliff. Louis turned his head towards the noise, already knowing that it was Harry who had let out the loud shriek.

“Harry!” Louis treaded through the water, “Are you okay?”

Harry whimpered and shook his head, pointing towards in between his legs, “My willy got longer and it feels weird!” The teen shrieked, Louis blushing and looking away when Harry had grabbed onto himself.

Despite only being 2 years older and not understanding maturity, Louis did know a little bit of what was wrong with Harry, since it happened to him a few times. He didn’t know why it happened, usually when he looked at Harry sometimes, it would happen.

“Louis, please. Help! Did I lie or something? I remember in Pinocchio, his nose got really long because he lied and the same thing is happening with my willy, I promise I didn’t lie!” Harry cried out, reaching his hands behind his head and grabbing onto his hair.

“No, i-it’s not like Pinocchio,” Louis felt likehis face was becoming hot, “um, what did you look at before it happened?”

That’s when Harry became flustered, tears of embarrassment filling up in his eyes and threatening to come down, “I accidentally looked at you before, I didn’t mean to!”

Louis widened his eyes and looked down, biting his lip and pointing his feet inwards, “Sometimes that happens to me too,” he fiddled his thumbs around, “when I look at

you.”

Harry tilted his head, “I think it’s because we’re best friends!” He grinned, “now I think I understand it. Our willies look weird because we’re the bestest friends in the whole world and love each other.”

Louis wanted to drown himself right then and there, but he sighed and went along with it, just wanting to make Harry happy, “Yeah, you’re right, Haz,” he smiled.

After standing silently in their naked glory, they got out and dried off in the sun, definitely giving each other privacy, then covered themselves up with whatever clothes they made throughout the years.

It was almost night time and they were back in their hut. Harry was cradling Richie, his pet coconut, speaking kind words to him softly.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my Mummy, Richie! She’ll love you, Gemma too. They love welcoming new people,” Harry smiled, dimples deep like craters in his cheeks, “I know that most people would think you’re just a coconut but to me, you’re a human, ehm,” he tried to come up with the right word, “human bean!”

Louis couldn’t help but to watch fondly, but sadly when Harry had mentioned his sister and mother, which lead to him thinking about his own family. He missed roughhousing and the boisterous behavior between him and his sister, getting yelled at by their mother eventually to calm down. Louis missed it so much. 

When they had settled down to get ready for another night of sleep full of hopeful dreams, Louis made sure to hold Harry tight that night.


	5. Chapter 4. Admiration and the Fall of Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler of Louis and Harry admiring each other so lovingly without notice, but a bit of suspense over the loss of a coconut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. sorry for not updating for a while. ive been unmotivated lately but since i have a bit of motivation today, i put my everything into this chapter. thank you for reading. enjoy! <3 its also short too i know just read it slowly and visualize it really well.

chapter 4

* * *

After the boner mishap, Louis and Harry had became closer than before, realizing that they may have more feelings to each other. Like, last night, Harry made sure to cuddle up extra close into Louis’ chest because Louis was warm and cozy, just as Harry loved to be warm and cozy. His body felt tingly from the affection Louis was giving back, thick fingers running through his wild, beach curls and twirling them around. Harry basked in the amity, but was it more than that?

Louis woke up once the sun had begun to peek through the little openings of their hut. He rubbed the tiredness and sleep from his eyes and looked down to see Harry laying on his back, delicate lashes making a shadow upon his angelic cheekbones. Harry’s lips were gaped open slightly, the highlight of his cupid’s bow reflecting off the peaking sunlight, his plump lips chapped and a pale pink from being asleep. 

Louis didn’t realize how hard he was smiling, still not aware when he placed the back of his knuckles onto Harry’s ivory cheek, caressing them against it and the little peach fuzz grazing his knuckles but without any feeling. It became better once Harry awakened to the feeling of his cheek being given affection, and his lighter-in-the-morning jewel, emerald eyes riveted towards Louis’ hand and up to his blue ones. He smiled, eyes squinting up and the slightest indent on both of his cheeks, lips stretching across his teeth creating a plump line; his smile, so seraphic— and sublime like it was a work of art, completed his cherubic aura.

“Hi, Lou,” his giggles sounded like a song that you would hit the repeat button on to hear it over and over again, “Can you keep doing that thing to my cheek? It feels nice,” Harry leaned farther into Louis’ touch.

And Louis’ couldn’t say no to that, so he traced Harry’s hairline with the tips of his fingers so gently, similar to the feeling of being awoken by a dog with the softness of their noses sniffing away, except this wasn’t a gross, wet dog nose. Harry let out a sound from the base of his throat, like a purr; never wanting this to end. The last time he ever gotten so much affection was from his family. He can’t wait to see his mummy.

The soft fingers began to trail towards the behind of Harry’s ears, ever so gently rubbing behind them and Harry let out a soft sound, so oddly catching the attention of what was between Louis’ legs, but Louis blushed and continue to admire Harry with his touch. 

Harry’s eyes closed again, looking so serene and tranquil. He enjoyed Louis’ light touches, being that they were so light but held so much more of what they were giving. His eyes opened again after a minute or so, looking up at Louis with so much fond and infatuation; but Harry didn’t know what that meant, due to his lack of maturity. He thought it was Louis just giving him loving touched because they loved each other so, though he didn’t ignore the reoccuring fuzzy feeling in his tummy that did remind himself of his ‘crush.’

Louis decided his hands got tired, so he dropped his hands down, causing Harry to pout, “Why’d you stop.”

“My hands are tired,” Louis huffed and rolled his wrists, cringing slightly at the cracking sound of the rotating joints and bones.

Harry giggled once again and straddled Louis’ thighs, “my turn, then.” 

So, Louis let Harry return the favor of affection by receiving the light touches he had given Harry before, except they were a bit rougher since Harrywas a bit more eager, but he let it continue. Despite his stunted mind, it meant so much more to Louis. And as this was happening, a certain, fellow coconut was drifting off in the ocean and Louis tensed up, already thinking of the heartbroken reaction from the angel above him at that moment.

Uh oh.


	6. Chapter 5. The Mourn of Richie

**chapter 5**

* * *

“Richie! Come back!” Harry cried, his legs leading him in a fast speed towards his beloved, precious and sacred coconut, but it was too late.

Louis caught up to Harry, breathing heavily and holding onto his knees to catch his breath. Once he felt fine, he noticed his younger friend hovering over sadly, curls framing his face and covering his eyes.

“Harry?” Louis walked and stood next to Harry, pushing his hand through Harry’s curls to move them from his eyes. Harry looked up at Louis with glassy eyes, water threatening to cascade down his cheeks.

“He’s gone,” Harry sniffled, “Richie is gone!” He cried, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands. Louis frowned sadly, feeling sympathy for the younger boy.

‘Mom always said to comfort people who are crying, especially the ones you love,’ Louis thought to himself. He crouched down next to Harry and wrapped his short arms around his broad back, holding him close.

“It’s gonna be okay, Harry,” Louis pet his hair, “One time, I had a pet goldfish. He died and we had to flush him down the toilet. I was really, very sad, but then I got over it,” he reminisced.

Harry wiped his nose on the back of his hand, “But I can’t get over Richie.”

“You will soon,” Louis assured, absentmindedly running his fingers through Harry’s curls, “I’m shre of it.”

“Pinky promise?” Harry spoke shakily, holding up a long pinky.

Louis smiled hard, eyes crinkling at the outer corners and lips stretching, “Pinky promise.”

They wrapped their pinkies together, not letting go for a while. Later that night while Harry was sleeping, Louis went around and found a coconut similar to Richie, decorating it in plants, flowers and twigs, then when he came back to their hut, he placed it in Richie’s original spot and went back next to Harry, pulling the larger boy close. They had a peaceful sleep with no dreams, just warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter but it’s time that i updated:) hope you enjoy and check out my other stories!! im writing some bottom louis oneshots if you guys enjoy that as well so keep your hopes up


End file.
